A Wing of a Mystery
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak memiliki sayap?/Kenapa Kau tahu tentangku?/sebenarnya siapa aku?...  no yuri,,, dont like dont read...  author g pinter bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja ya... my third story,,,


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo...

No pair, no yuri just a friendship!

No chara bashing...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Dont Like Dont read...

* * *

•**｡ ⌒ ****A Wing of a Mystery⌒ ****｡****•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahulu kala, di dunia peri hiduplah seorang peri bernama Temari. Dia adalah seorang peri yang bisa dibilang aneh, karena hanya dia seorang saja peri yang tidak memiliki sayap. Oleh keanehannya itu, dia sering diejek oleh teman-temannya. Tapi, Temari tidak perduli dengan semua ejekan dari teman-temannya. Dia tetap semangat menjalani hidupnya itu.

Meski semua peri mengejek dan menjauhinya, tapi ada satu peri yang mau menjadi teman baiknya, peri itu bernama Tenten. Suatu hari, peri Temari dan peri Tenten sedang bercengkerama di taman bunga, lalu ada seorang peri yang lewat dan mengejek Temari.

"Hei Tenten ngapain kamu bersahabat dengan peri aneh itu? Kamu pasti akan menjadi seperti dia. Menjadi peri tak bersayap selamanya. Hahahaha..."

"Terserah aku. Dasar kau peri usil. Pergi sana, kalau tidak akan ku lempar kau dengan batu ini."

Akhirnya peri usil itu pun pergi meninggalkan Temari dan Tenten sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Sudahlah Ten, biarkan saja."

"Oh tidak bisa itu, kau tahu? Kau itu sahabatku Tem, bila ada yang mengejekmu berarti dia juga mengejekku."

"Terima kasih Ten, kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Sama-sama. Hei Tem, apa kau tidak bosan selalu diejek oleh mereka?"

"Ya…mau gimana lagi? Aku memang bosan bahkan muak, tapi memang kenyataannya begini. Aku enggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya bisa bersabar, berharap keajaiban akan datang padaku." ujar Temari sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku yakin keajaiban itu pasti akan datang padamu. Aku juga heran kenapa hanya kau saja peri yang tidak memiliki sayap."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pertanyaan itu selalu saja tidak pernah bisa aku jawab."

"Ah iya Tem, Aku ingat. Ibuku pernah bercerita kalau Ratu Duyung menyimpan sepasang sayap yang indah."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya, Bagaimana kalau kau kesana dan meminta sayap itu?"

"Wah…ide bagus tuh. Aku akan segera kesana dan meminta sayap itu." ujar Temari sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Menemui ratu duyung."

"Jangan sekarang, besok pagi saja. Ini sudah sore. Kau tidak maukan kemalaman di jalan?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan berangkat besok."

Keesokan paginya, Tenten datang kerumah Temari dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Iya sebentar." Temari berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek...**

"Ayo Tem kita berangkat." ujar Tenten antusias.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Ten?"

"Comberan."

"Ngapain kau ke comberan? Mau mandi?"

"Ya elah Temariiii. Aku itu mau ikut denganmu, menemui ratu duyung."

"Oh...ngomong toh."

"Capek deh. Jadi, ayo segera berangkat."

"Tidak Ten, kau tetap disini. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar itu. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Nanti ibumu mencarimu."

"Tapi, aku ingin ikut. Aku khawatir denganmu."

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa jaga diri. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan Tem. Pulanglah dengan selamat. Kalau ada cowok tampan bilang ada salam dariku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hehehehe... kidding."

"Ah..udah aku pergi. Aku akan kembali besok"

"Iya. Selamat Jalan."

Akhirnya peri Temari pergi sendirian menemui ratu duyung yang tinggal di laut Arbaz. Syukurlah perjalanannya aman-aman saja tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya dia menemukan laut Arbaz. Semilir angin laut menerpa dirinya dengan lembut membuat gaun _violet_nya menari-nari. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai sebatas bahu pun perlahan-lahan naik turun dipermainkan oleh angin.

Ketika sedang asyik memandangi laut, tiba-tiba dari arah selatan terdengar suara nyanyian yang terdengar merdu tapi sangat memilukan hati. Dia pun segera menuju ke arah selatan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Disusurinya pantai, semakin lama suara itu semakin mendekat dan ternyata asal suara itu berasal dari seorang putri duyung cantik berambut pink yang tergerai dengan hiasan permata kecil di rambut dan ekornya yang berwarna pink. Putri duyung itu sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah batu sambil terus mengumandangkan _balada song_ nya.

"Hai, kau putri duyung kan?" sapa Temari.

Putri duyung itu sangat terkejut, ditolehkannya kepalanya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Kenalkan aku Temari. Aku adalah seorang peri."

"Kau seorang peri? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memiliki sayap?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ketika dilahirkan aku sudah begini. Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Oh...nama ku Sakura."

"Lagu yang bagus Sakura, tapi entah pendengaranku yang salah atau apalah. Tapi lagumu terdengar sangat menyedihkan."

"Kau benar. Itu adalah lagu sedih."

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ibuku sedang diculik oleh Tayuya."

"Astaga naga ibumu diculik oleh Tayuya. Bukankah Tayuya adalah Peri Jahat? Kenapa dia menculik ibumu?"

"Tayuya ingin abadi. Jadi, dia menculik ibuku untuk mengetahui dimana Laut Keabadian."

"Oh…begitu. Aku sangat ingin membantumu, tapi aku ingin menemui ratu duyung."

"Ada perlu apa kau menemui ratu duyung?"

"Aku ingin meminta sayap yang disimpan oleh ratu duyung."

"Oh. Asal kau tahu Temari kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemui ratu duyung." ujar Sakura dengan sedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Ratu duyung adalah ibuku."

"Ya ampun Sakura, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan ibumu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Temari."

Sakura pun segera menceburkan diri ke air dan menghilang. Temari hanya terdiam di tempat, dia sangat bingung, bagaimana dia bisa bernafas di air, dia adalah peri bukan duyung. Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul lagi di permukaan sambil menggenggam sesuatu.

"Ah Sakura, kau kembali. Kupikir kau meninggalkanku."

"Mana mungkin. Aku tadi mengambilkan kau buah ini. Buah ini bisa membantumu bernapas di air."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Temari pun segera memakan buah itu. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam air. Dan ajaib, Temari bisa bernafas di dalam air. Pemandangan bawah laut ternyata sangat indah. Ikan-ikan kecil berenang bersama. Beberapa putri duyung terlihat sedang bercerita. Ada juga Lumba-lumba yang berenang sambil berkejar-kejaran.

"Hei Temari, sebelum kita menyelamatkan ibuku. Ada baiknya kalau kita menemui paranormal dulu."

"Siapa itu paranormal? Dukun ya? Ah aku baru tahu, ternyata dunia laut itu punya Dukun juga."

"Huss bukan dukun. Paranormal itu adalah peri duyung yang bisa mengetahui masa depan. Jadi, dia pasti tahu dimana ibuku berada."

"Oh...ngerti-ngerti. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo menemui si dukun."

"Hei bukan dukun."

"Ehehe...maaf."

Temari dan Sakura segera berenang menuju tempat peri duyung. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di tempat peri duyung. Lalu ada suara yang menegur mereka.

"Hei! Kalian siapa?"

Temari dan Sakura segera mencari sumber suara itu. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang disini kecuali mereka berdua. Mereka sangat ketakutan. Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Hei! Kalian tuli ya? Aku tanya siapa kalian?"

"Eh... na..na...nama sa..sa...saya Temari mbah. Dan i..ini te..teman saya Sakura."

"Mbah? Mbah kepalamu. Enak saja. Panggil saya Peri duyung." ujar peri duyung sambil menampakkan wujudnya

Penampilan peri duyung itu sangat anggun. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru digelung ke atas dihiasi bunga biru yang cantik. Sayap dan ekornya yang juga berwarna biru dihiasi permata-permata kecil yang berwarna-warni. Benar-benar indah.

"Maafkan saya mbah eh maaf peri duyung."

"Ya sudah tidak apa. Aku tahu tujuan kalian kesini."

"Benarkah peri? Kalau begitu tolong peri beritahu kamu dimana ratu duyung berada?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini adalah bola masa depan. Bola ini akan memberitahu kalian dimana Ratu duyung. Tapi, sebelum itu..."

"Ada apa peri?" tanya Temari.

"Kesempatan kalian bertanya hanya satu kali. Apa kalian tidak mau bertanya bagaimana masa depan kalian?"

"Maksud peri?" tanya Temari heran.

"Tentang kapan kau akan mendapatkan sayap?"

"Eh?"

"Dan kau Sakura, aku tahu kalau kau ingin menjadi ratu _mermaid_ menggantikan ibumu. Apakah kau tidak ingin mengetahui apakah benar kau yang akan meggantikan ibumu bukan kakak-kakakmu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hmm..aku tahu semua misteri di dunia ini."

Temari dan Sakura saling pandang. Mereka sangat ingin mengetahui rahasia itu. Tapi, tekad mereka sudah bulat. Mereka tetap akan mencari tahu dimana Ratu Duyung. Mereka pun segera menjawab bersama dengan tegas.

"Tidak. Kami tetap akan mencari tahu keberadaan Ratu duyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan bertanya." ujar Peri duyung sambil tersenyum.

"Wahai bola masa depan, tolong tunjukkan dimana Ratu Duyung berada." ujar Temari.

Tiba-tiba dari bola itu terdengar suara tanpa wujud yang mengatakan.

"Ratu Duyung berada di Laut Chrotus."

"Nah...segeralah pergi menuju laut Chrotus. Tapi, sebelum itu bawalah ramuan ini dan segera lemparkan pada Tayuya. Dia pasti akan segera menghilang." ujar peri duyung sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ramuan.

"Terima kasih peri duyung. Bila berhasil kami akan kesini lagi membawakan kue" ujar Temari dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku tidak makan kue. Aku makan daging mentah." ujar peri duyung sambil menyeringai seram.

Temari dan Sakura pun saling pandang. Dan terdengarlah...

"KABURRRRRRR!"

"Hahahaha...dasar. Emang enak kena tipu."

Temari dan Sakura segera berenang ke Laut Chrotus. Sementara itu di laut Chrotus, terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang bersitegang. Satu orang itu menggunakan pakaian yang berwarna hitam dengan sayap dipunggungnya yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink dibiarkannya terurai. Peri ini hanya memiliki satu tangan. Dan yang satunya lagi berambut pirang dengan mahkota dikepalanya. Ekornya yang berwarna hijau sangat cantik dengan hiasan-hiasan permata yang sangat banyak.

"Hei...cepat katakan dimana laut keabadian?"

"Tidak akan pernah aku katakan."

"Kau ini. Keras kepala sekali. Cepat katakan kalau tidak akan ku racuni semua laut."

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Kau meragukanku. Baiklah kalau begitu." Tayuya segera mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari balik bajunya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah racun. Asal kau tahu wahai ratu duyung yang keras kepala, bila racun ini ku sebarkan di laut, maka semua ekosistem yang ada di laut akan mati."

"Hah? Aku mohon Tayuya, jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon."

"Hahahahahaha. Kalau begitu cepat beritahu dimana laut keabadian."

"Em... laut keabadian ada di..."

"Ada dimana? Cepat katakan!"

"Ada di... wah lihat ada Choi Siwon." _emang kenal?_

"Eh...mana-mana?" ujar Tayuya sambil celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. _ternyata _fansgirl_nya_

"Dasar peri bego." ujar ratu duyung sambil cekikikan.

"Kurang asem tambah asemnya lagi. Eh...salah. Ulang lagi. Kurang ajar! Kau menipuku ya. Baiklah tidak ada basa-basi lagi. Aku akan segera meracuni laut ini."

"Eh...jangan Tayuya. Maafkan aku. Aku cuma mencairkan suasana saja. Soalnya dari tadi kita tegang terus."

"Mau cair gimana lagi HAH! Kita ini di dalam air jadi sudah sangat cair TAHU!"

"TEMPE!"

"Wah enak tuh...hm...jadi lapar. Eh? Salah-salah. Sekarang sudah cukup bermain-mainya. Aku akan membuka botol ini dan menumpahkan isinya."

Tiba-Tiba...

"Hei Tayuya hentikan semua itu."

"Hei Tayuya cepat lepaskan ibuku."

"Sakura..."

"Hahahahaha. Ternyata ada dua pengganggu kecil. Satunya duyung dan satunya lagi...hei siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah Temari. Aku seorang peri."

"Oh...ternyata kau yang bernama Temari ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku?"

Tiba-tiba ratu duyung bersuara...

"Karena dialah yang telah mengutukmu tidak memiliki sayap Temari."

Temari tidak mempercayai pendengarannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ratu duyung tahu tentangnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Tayuya mengutuknya. Ketika Temari sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, Tayuya segera merapalkankan mantera berniat menyerang Temari.

"Kurakurumaremare."

"Aaaaa..."

Tubuh Temari terpental dan terdengar bunyi Bruk yang keras. Darah mengalir disela-sela bibirnya.

"Hahahaha...rasakan."

"Temari!" teriak Sakura sambil mendekati Temari.

"Sekarang giliranmu duyung. Kurakurumaremare."

"Aaaaa..."

Tubuh Sakura pun terlempar dan berdebam ke tanah. Keadaannya juga sama persis dengan Temari.

"Sakura! Hei Tayuya aku mohon jangan sakiti putriku. Lepaskan dia. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Oh tidak bisa itu. Ini sudah skenarionya."

Temari segera bangkit dan berteriak.

"HEI... TAYUYA SINI HADAPI AKU!."

"Ternyata kau masih mau ya? Baiklah aku akan memberikanmu mantra yang paling dahsyat."

"Sebelum itu kau lakukan, kau harus menerima hadiah dariku ini." ujar Temari sambil melemparkan ramuan dari peri duyung ke Tayuya.

"Aaaaaa... TIDAK!" teriak Tayuya dan akhirnya tubuhnya pun menghilang.

"Hore kita berhasil Sakura. Kita berhasil."

"Iya Temari kita menang."

Sakura pun segera berdiri lalu mendekati ibunya dan melepaskan ikatannya.

"Ibu kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak Sakura, ibu tidak apa-apa. Kau juga tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa bu. Ibu, kenalkan ini Temari. Dia ini yang membantuku menemukan ibu."

"Oh... terima kasih Temari. Kenalkan aku Tsunade, Ratu Duyung pemilik segala lautan."

"Sama-sama ratu. Dan bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu ratu?"

"Nanti saja ketika di istana pasti akan kuceritakan semuanya. Ayo kita ke istana, aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Apa itu ratu?"

"Hm...nanti kau akan tahu sendiri Temari."

Ratu Tsunade, Sakura dan Temari segera menuju istana _mermaid_. Di istana mereka disambut oleh rakyat duyung dengan gembira. Semua kakak-kakak Sakura sangat senang atas kembalinya ibu mereka. Di istana, ratu duyung segera menceritakan asal-usul Temari.

"Kau tahu Temari, aku dan ibumu Karura adalah sahabat baik. Ketika dia melahirkan mu tiba-tiba datanglah Tayuya, dia ingin mengambilmu sebagai pelayannya di istana kegelapan. Ibumu tidak mau. Ketika Tayuya berusaha meculikmu, ibumu segera mengambil pisau dan memotong tangan kirinya. Tayuya sangat marah dia segera membunuh ibumu dan mengutuk mu menjadi peri yang tidak bersayap. Tapi, ratu peri merasa kasihan padamu, dia pun memberikanmu sepasang sayap. Tapi sayang, Tayuya segera mencuri sayapmu dan membuangnya di lautan. Ketika itu, Peri duyung menemui ku dan memberikan sayap itu padaku. Dia menceritakan semuanya dan memintaku untuk menyimpannya." ujar Tsunade sambil berusaha menutupi isakan tangisnya.

Jatuhlah air mata Temari. Sakura segera memeluk Temari, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus memilih aku?"

"Karena semua peri bila memiliki anak tanpa ayah maka anaknya akan menjadi milik Tayuya. Menjadi pelayan di istana kegelapan. Kau tidak seperti itu, ibumu bukan hamil di luar nikah melainkan ayahmu meninggal karena sakit." jelas ratu duyung sambil terisak.

"Sekarang Tayuya sudah menghilang, jadi kau juga telah membantu semua peri yang dijadikannya sebagai pelayan menjadi bebas." lanjut Tsunade sambil berdiri dan mengambil sebuah peti dari emas lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Dan ini untukmu Temari."

Temari tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Ternyata itu adalah sepasang sayap berwarna _violet_ yang sangat cantik dengan dihiasi permata-permata kecil.

"Terima kasih ratu." ujar Temari sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sayap itu memang milikmu."

Lalu Tsunade mengajak Temari dan Sakura menemui rakyat duyung. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin diumumkan olehnya.

"Sekarang dengar semua rakyatku. Hari ini aku umumkan pahlawan laut kita, Temari dan Sakura serta Ratu baru untuk istana _mermaid_."

Semua rakyat duyung pun bertepuk tangan dan bersorak dengan gembira mendengar pengumuman dari ratu duyung.

"Untukmu Sakura putriku, terimalah mahkota ini. Sekarang kau resmi menjadi ratu duyung yang baru. Dan untukmu Temari, terimalah mahkota ini. Mahkota ini adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihku kepadamu karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Dan sebenarnya mahkota ini kubuat untuk ulang tahun ibumu tapi..." Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya, Temari pun memeluk Tsunade.

Sakura hanya memandang sedih ke Temari. Setelah Temari sudah tenang, Sakura segera mengajak Temari untuk mencoba sayap barunya.

"Ayo Temari kita ke atas. Aku ingin melihatmu terbang."

"Baiklah."

Tapi sebelum itu, Temari segera berpamitan dengan Tsunade dan semua rakyat duyung. Lalu dia dan Sakura segera berenang ke permukaan. Di pantai Temari segera menempelkan sayap tersebut kepunggungnya dan sayap itupun menyatu dengan punggungnya. Temari segera terbang mencoba sayap barunya.

"Aku terbang. Akhirnya aku bisa terbang. Hei Sakura lihat aku."

"Aku ikut bahagia melihat kau senang Temari."

Temari segera turun dan mendekati Sakura. Temari dan Sakura berpelukan. Sekali lagi Temari menangis.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku memang senang karena mendapatkan sayap. Tapi, aku juga sedih karena..."

"Sudahlah Temari, jangan menangis lagi. Biarkan ibumu tenang disana. Dia juga pasti sedih bila melihatmu terus-terusan menangis."

Temari segera menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Kau benar Sakura aku tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan ini. Aku harus bersemangat lagi seperti biasa."

"Nah gitu dong."

"Oh iya Sakura, aku harus kembali ke dunia peri. Lain waktu aku pasti akan menemui mu. Sampai jumpa Sakura dan terima kasih."

"Sampai jumpa juga Temari. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Temari segera terbang menuju dunia peri. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan sayap barunya pada Tenten dan semua teman-teman peri yang mengejeknya. Sementara itu di dunia peri, Tenten sudah tidak sabar menunggu Temari.

"Aduh. Kenapa lama sekali ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

"Hei Tenten ayo kita main." ajak seorang peri yang berambut pirang dikuncir satu.

"Tidak ah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain. Kalian saja."

"Ya sudah."

"Aduh. Dia itu bikin khawatir saja. Apa aku susul saja ya."

Akhirnya Temari sampai di dunia peri. Dilihatnya Tenten dan semua teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di taman.

"Hey teman-teman sekarang aku sudah punya sayap!" teriak Temari dengan girang.

"Waw sayapmu indah sekali. Sangat cantik." teriak semua peri kagum.

"Temari! Aku senang kau kembali. Kau membuatku khawatir saja."

"Maaf."

"Kau ini... Sayapmu indah sekali Tem. Aku senang kau berhasil. Eh, sejak kapan kau memakai mahkota? Wah...mahkota mu cantik sekali."

"Nanti aku beritahu."

"Ayo cepat ceritakan pengalaman mu padaku. Aku sangat penasaran."

"Iya Temari...ayo cepat cerita." teriak semua peri.

"Oke. Ayo ke rumahku."

Tenten dan semua peri segera mengikuti Temari menuju rumahnya dan bersiap-siap mendengarkan petualangan yang mengagumkan dari Temari dan misteri dirinya. Kelak tidak akan ada lagi peri yang mengejeknya. Karena sayap peri Temari adalah sayap tercantik yang pernah ada dalam sejarah dunia peri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

Wuah...

Akhirnya jadi juga ceritaku yang ke3...

Tapi maaf kalau gaje...

Dan alurnya kecepatan...

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh film barbie yang Ellina.

Maklum saya itu suka banget sama Barbie. (ga nanya)

Dicerita ini kuselipkan beberapa humor, tapi kayaknya garing ya.

hehehe... maklum saya tidak berbakat membuat humor.

semoga kalian suka...

Review please!

*Bila sudah review, saya berharap readers juga mau mereview 2 cerita saya yang berjudul **I'm not a Childern** and **Snow Palace**. (Plak Pomosi)

Thank You very Much...


End file.
